The present invention relates generally to roofing removal and installation tools and equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to motor powered tools for use on inclined or flat roofs of the type adapted to remove shingles, roofing or the like.
As will be readily appreciated by those skilled in the roofing arts, proper preparation of an existing roof for a replacement shingle installation is a difficult and time consuming job. Except where only small patches of the roof are to be repaired, the normal practice is to remove very large sections of the old shingles prior to installation of replacements. At present shingles are removed manually through a variety of conventional hand tools. Such tools are often cumbersome to operate, and their use results in a waste of precious man hours. The steep and often dangerous incline of conventional roofs further aggravates the problems encountered in removing shingles with conventional hand tools.
Therefore, it would seem desirable to provide a power driven roofing tool adapted to quickly remove shingles. Of course, such a machine must be relatively easily maneuvered by an operator, and it must function comfortably upon the steep incline of conventional roofs. Such a machine must be properly engineered so as to avoid or prevent injury to both the operator and his coworkers.